


The Better Life

by Zach_The_TV_God19



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Family Bonding, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25013524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zach_The_TV_God19/pseuds/Zach_The_TV_God19
Summary: What if Pink was smarter and more selfless like the series hyped her up to be?Where her decisions didn’t horribly backfire and end up ruining many lives for it.Well this is the story where not only is the world better with her decisions, and her son.With a twist~
Relationships: Pink Diamond/Greg Universe, Spinel & Steven Universe, Steven Universe&Pink Diamond, Steven&Others
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	The Better Life

**A/N: Got this idea from His Mother's Son by KingMythLord where the ending epilogue is basically this. It's a nice book and I highly recommend, but be warned because there's a lot of character bashing in it. If you're not a fan of that, you don't need to see it if you don't wish too, I ain't forcing you.**

**Anyway, Pink is more mature, thoughtful, and has better ideas than she did in canon with the outcomes being better than intended. Then, when they work, HomeWorld and the galaxy are at peace with Pink soon meeting her future husband.**

**Enjoy~**

**////**

The sun slowly rose from beyond the ocean line until it shined above the small beach and then the house beside it.

It was a fairly large beach house with a standard design, minus the fact that it seemed to be built inside a large statue. The statue was of a woman with 8 limbs, a few even held small crystal pads and other devices. The entirety of it was made on the side of a mountain with the top being housed with a lighthouse.

While the statue was a beautiful sight, the main highlight was what was living inside the house. Let's go see the main attraction, shall we~

** Inside The Beach House: **

"Zzzz... zzzz... zzzz"

The slow rising and falling of someone's chest as the breath filled the air as the camera zoomed out to show who was sleeping. It was an average looking boy with curly brown hair that made a makeshift Afro. He was on the chubby side, but that was mostly baby fat he'd grow out of in time.

He was sleeping in a large bed in an even larger room filled to the brim with an assortment of posters, toys, a TV, game consoles, and a few photos. The room even had its own bathroom and veranda so he could gaze outside with a perfect view of the ocean. He had a closet, bookshelf full of manga, a dresser by his bed with a calendar and a cat shaped alarm clock.

What stood out was that right next to the clock was a framed photo of the boy and at least 17 other, multicolored people. There names were-

***BEEP BEEP BEEP***

Whoops, looks like we're out of time for narration, time for the story to start!

"Nnnnghhh..." the boy groaned from his bed, covering his face with his blanket.

"Steeeeeeevvvvveeeeeeennnnn~~..."

The boy just hummed as he curled up into a small ball under the sheets.

"Iiiiiiiit's mornnnniiiiinng..."

'If I just pretend I don't hear her, she'll leave me to sleep...' the boy thought as he continued to stay motionless.

"..."

'Yes, it worked!' He thought happily.

"Oh well, guess I should tell Amethyst she can have your pancakes for breakfast..." the girl's voice taunted.

**'!!!!’**

"NOOOOOO!" The boy screamed out, throwing the blanket off his body completely.

He apparently wore yellow and blue stripped pajamas that were a size larger than him. A part of his belly did stick out, which was a surprise in itself because instead of a standard belly button, there was a large pink gem in its place.

Ladies and gentlemen, meet Steven Diamond Universe!

"Aha! I knew you were faking! I win!" The girl voice cheered in victory, Steven groaning at his loss.

"Hey, you cheated with the threat of pancakes! That's against the rules!" Steven defended while the girl just stuck her tongue out.

"Someone's a sore loser~" the girl sand with joy.

"Common Spinel, you have to play fair!" Steven said, the girl's name finally revealed.

She was almost exactly Steven's height minus her hair buns, which were in the shape of 2 big pink hearts. She wore a white shirt, pink shoulder puffs, pink gloves, and pink jester shoes. In the center of her chest was a large pink, heart shaped Gem that shined in the daylight. Her entire skin was a bright shade of pink with her arms and legs like noodles with pie-cut eyes.

**(*1)**

This was Spinel, Steven's forever playmate!

"You know you love me~" Spinel teased, rubbing Steven's head, who just laughed as that.

"Yeah... yeah I do. C'mon, let's get ready!" Steven said, jumping out of his bed onto the the hardwood floors. Spinel grinned widely as she went downstairs to wait for her best friend to finish his morning routine.

**One shower, tooth brushing, hair drying, and dressing later:**

After his morning preparation for the day, Steven walked out his bathroom with his standard clothes. Like everyday, he wore his magenta shirt with a big yellow Star in the center, blue shorts, and Pink sandals.

With his body cleaned and clothed, he went downstairs to meet the rest of his family and have breakfast.

The living room was fairly large, looking able to hold over 10 people before becoming too crowded. It had a couch, chairs, and led to a dining area attached to the kitchen with 2 fridges. One for Steven and his dad, the other for the others that lived there and had large appetites. On the right of the staircase was the exit to the outside, being the main entrance in the house.

Well, at least the one Steven knows about...

Anyway, a little father off beyond the kitchen was a large crystal pad imbedded on the ground with a silver door behind it. It was slightly larger than a normal door with a 5-pointed star and 4-point diamond.

The star had 5 separate gems in each opposing of varying colors of red, blue, purple, white, and pink. The diamond had 4 gems of orange, neon green, ocean blue, and a familiar shade of pink, like Spinel's gem.

"Hey Steven!"

Steven looked over to see his friend Spinel sitting next to another gem around the same height. She had long pale purple hair, purple skin, a black TankTop, grey pants and black stars on the knees, white boots, and a purple gem on her chest.

She was Amethyst, Steven's honorary older sister.

"Hey Amethyst! How's it going?" Steven asked, walking over to them.

"Eh, nothing much, just waiting for Pearl to make breakfast." Amethyst said, laying on her seat all sprawled out.

"What!? I thought you said they were already made!" Steven yelled at Spinel, who had a finger under her chin as she grinned playfully.

"I never said they were done, I just said that if you didn't wake up, Amethyst would eat them all." Spinel said with a wide, toothy smile.

"Hey, don't drag me into games I didn't start!" Amethyst said, not liking how she was taking blame for something that didn't happen.

She only takes blame when she did it, makes it more fun that way.

Steven sighed, "So do you know when Pearl will be out?", he asked the 2, getting shrugs in response.

"Nah, sorry bro. But if she's Pearl, it shouldn't be much longer." Amethyst said with a smile as Spinel giggled at the shared joke.

**_SHIMMER~_ **

All 3 all turned to the door on the far left to see it glow with a white light, the white gem shining before opening. When they all noticed which gem shinned, they all collectively smiled as they knew who was exiting the doorway.

She was tall, taller than the 3 on the couch, but was very, VERY, thin as she wore a blue dress with pink shorts. Her feet were green socks and turquoise ballet shoes with a see through rainbow skirt. Her hair was short as it pointed outward in the back, a large triangle nose, and a large whit gem on her forehead.

This was Pearl, Steven's legal guardian and teacher.

"Hi, morning Pearl!" Steven said enthusiastically towards the pale gem while waving his hand. The gem was surprised at first by the noise, until she noticed who yelled and smiled brightly.

"Good morning Steven, did you sleep well last night?" Pearl asked as she walked over.

"Yeah. It was nice, up until SOMEONE woke me up..." Steven said, squinting his eyes towards the pink gem, who whistled innocently. Pearl was quick to noticed this and became annoyed that Spinel would be so impatient to wake Steven. Regardless of the time and needed to be done, it was still impolite to do to him.

"Spinel, I thought we discussed Steven's sleep and how much he needs it! You can't just wake him up without proper reasons!" Pearl practically screeched to the pink gem, who wasn't even fazed by her shout towards her.

"C'mon Pearl, I totally had a reason to do it!" Spinel said happily, Pearl acting unamused as she crossed her arms.

"Oh really? What was it?", she asked.

"I was bored!"

...

Pearl held a stern face while Amethyst and Steven bursted out laughing at the face she made. Despite it being not in Steven's favor, he still found his playmate one of the funniest people he knows. The pale Gem sighed, but you could see the faintest sign of a smile on her lips, clearly amused.

"Well while you all joke around, I'll work on breakfast." Pearl said, walking over to the kitchen, ready to start cooking.

"Thanks Pearl! You're the best!" Steven said happily while Amethyst and Spinel nodded along.

"Oh Steven... I know." Pearl said, the last part in a whisper, but the other Gems heard her and squinted their eyes in suspicion.

"So what are we doing today?" Steven asked with a smile as he saw Pearl easily make breakfast.

"Well Steven, since it was the weekend, you're free to do as you like, but remember, we have a full schedule next week!" Pearl informed her student.

Steven groaned in displeasure at the mention of his abundant workload with Pearl's school. Since his family was scared of him going to a real school, it was agreed that they'd teach him at home. They covered history, math, physical education, and Gem history during the morning while the afternoon is spent doing his homework.  **(*2)**

"Oh man, that stinks bro, being stuck with school work, I feel your pain." Spinel said sincerely.

"You don't even go to school Spinel!" Steven shot back, the cartoon Gem just grinning widely.

"I AM a student of life Steven! Someday, you'll join~" Spinel said with a giggle as Amethyst laughed.

Steven sighed with a small smile, also amused by Spinel's way of comedy.

"Say, where's dad?" He asked, not seeing his father.

"I think I saw him leave to his job an hour ago." Amethyst said as she picked her nose with her pinky.

"Great!" Steven said, getting on his feet, almost at the door, right up until Pearl stopped him.

"Ah ah ah, not until you've eaten!" Pearl said, showing a plate full of pancakes drizzled with syrup.

Steven drooled at the sight and decided that seeing his dad could wait while he filled his stomach. Running over to his seat, Pearl sat the plate down at Steven's eye level with a fork in hand. Steven was grateful to have his second favorite breakfast in the morning, even more so by his favorite cook.

Unlike the rest, Pearl actually learned to cook properly while everyone else just mushed together whatever they find and call it food.

"Enjoy Steven." Pearl said with a smile.

"Thanks Pearl!" Steven said before he began stuffing his face.

"Hey, what about us!?" Amethyst shouted as she pointed to herself and Spinel.

"Over here." Pearl said plainly as she pointed towards 2 sets of freshly made pancakes for them as well.

Amethyst and Spinel practically raced and jumped to their seats as they dug in. Amethyst just ate the entire stack of them together, including the plate as Spinel just dumped them down her throat like a smoothie.

"You know it tastes better when you actually EAT them and not swallow them whole." Pearl said with a small frown.

She wasn't disturbed with how they don't appreciate her making them, she just doesn't eat. Since she is a Gem, she doesn't require sleep or food to survive, unlike Amethyst and Spinel who eat just for fun. Having been on the planet for so long, she's seen the aftereffect of what the human body does to food.

That alone made her swear off food no matter what.

"That's how we know it tastes good! We want them in our bodies as fast as we can!" Spinel said with a grin as crumbs fell off her face.

"Yeah, chill out P, and thanks for the food." Amethyst said with a smile, right before belching loudly.

"Ugh..." Pearl said, turning away as she covered her noes. Mostly. Partially. Sorta.

"I'm done! Can I go now?" Steven announced with a smile as he finished his food at a semi-fast pace.

"Alright, you're free to go, just be safe." Pearl said in a voice that was demanding but soft.

"Sure thing Pearl." Steven said, whipping his mouth and then went to the door.

"Later guys!" Steven said as he opened the door, waving towards the Gems.

"Later Steven!" Pearl, Amethyst, and Spinel waved back, Spinel's arm stretching out to look like a huge noodle.

** Later: **

"Ah, it always fun walking through town." Steven said with a wide smile as he strolled through Beach City.

From both sides were dozens of stores, restaurants, vendors, and other such places. All over were hundreds of people and Gems alike who got along like family. Some of the people/Gems were visitors, some were workers, others were just walking around. As Steven walked by, he was greeted by many of the people.

"Hey Steven!"

"Morning Steven!"

"Have a good day Steven!"

"Best of luck today Steven!"

"Thanks everyone!" Steven said with a smile as he continued his walk.

It wasn't long before he reached his destination, being a weird combination of a building.

It was a mix between a music store as a main building with a carwash attached to the side. The place was colored in various colors of a bygone era of music that the owner just had to use. Inside was well over a dozen people as a few cars lined up next to or inside the wash.

Steven just smiled as he ran over to the side of the building where a certain van was parked.

"Dad! Dad, you here!? Where are you?" Steven shouted with his hands cupped around his his lips to shout louder.

**_CREEK~_ **

He stopped when he heard the back of the van doors open, out of Steven's view. The sound just made Steven smile as he knew who was exiting the vehicle, being the person he was looking for. The person walked to the side of the van, finally being in Steven's full view.

"DAD!" Steven shouted as he began running over.

The man was a few feet taller than Steven, but was clearly older than him by a few decades. He wore a black shirt with a yellow star, similar to Steven's, but with the sleeves torn off. His hair was a shade lighter than Steven's, with light blue torn jeans and blue sandals. A silver ring on his left index finger and in his ear, he had the image of a rocker.

**(*3)**

This was Greg Universe, Steven's rockin' dad!

"Hey Steven!" Greg shouted with his arms held out, Steven aiming for the area as he jumped.

**GLOMP!!!**

"OOF-!" Greg stumbled back a few feet as he tried to catch himself after Steven jumped into his arms.

"Whoa, easy kid, I'm not as young as I used to be!" Greg said as he set Steven down.

"Sorry dad, I was just excited to see you!" Steven said with a wide smile.

"I'm happy to see you too Steven. So, what brings you here? Needs some advice from your old man?" Greg joked with a wink and elbow nudge.

Steven laughed, "Nah, I wanted to hang out today. This week was LONG~" Steven said, extending his voice to over-exaggerate, making Greg laugh.

"Yeah, I know Pearl's teaching is brutal, believe me, my head still hurts thinking about Gem laws. But hey, you need her teaching even if you don't think it's necessary." Greg said in a fatherly tone.

Steven groaned but nodded, accepting that, at least until he gets tired of it again and tells someone else. So they went to the van, showing that it said Mr. UNIVERSE on the side, to play. Greg brought out his guitar and gave Steven his ukulele, who began playing like a pro.

Ever since a young age, Greg has taught Steven all that he knows about playing instruments. He was pleasantly surprised to see how quickly Steven caught on to it and others. When Steven was 8, he could play any instrument that Greg could teach him. It made him happy to see how much he took after him, glad to know that his rock skills were passed on.

Greg did wonder when or if Steven would end up taking after his mother...

"Oh man, I forgot!" Greg said suddenly, stopping his movements on his guitar with Steven looking at him strangely.

"What, what is it?" Steven asked, slightly concerned.

"I forgot to tell you before I left this morning! Your mother's trip ended early! She'll be here tonight!" Greg said, hopping out of his van with a wide grin!

**!!!!**

"WHAT!? How could you not tell me sooner!?" Steven said, surprised and semi hurt that he was hearing this now.

"Sorry sorry! I was distracted this morning! But hey, we have a couple of hours to spare! Let's get the house ready!" Greg suggested, making Steven's smile skyrocket.

"Yeah! Let's do it!" Steven agreed with a fist bump into the air.

"Alright! Let's roll!" Greg said after he shut the van doors and he and Steven went to the front of the van.

** Hours Later: **

"I still can't believe you didn't tell us before you left!" Pearl shouted as she held up a few streamers.

"Look, I said I was sorry didn't I?" Greg said in distress as he helped put up the sign.

"Yeah, calm down Pearl, at least we found out earlier and hit at the last moment." Amethyst said as she set up the food. She did sneak a few for herself as she did, so much so that Pearl had to stop her.

"She's right, plus, I'm having fun before the party even started!" Spinel cheered as she threw the balloons around she and Steven were making. Steven giggles as he played as well, enjoying it, making the pink Gem smile seeing him smile.

Shortly after Greg told the rest, and spent a half hour to calm Pearl down, the group went to work. They wanted the woman coming to feel welcomed and happy at seeing what they made for her. Greg went all out getting the needed supplies and Steven was ready to help and welcome his mother.

Thing was that Greg was told that she'd be there later in the day, just not exactly how much later. For all they know, it could be at night, midnight, or not even today-

_**SHIMMER~** _

-Or right now. The large crystal pad glowed as a beam of light shot out into the sky. Now normal people would be awed by the sight, but once you've seen it it looses its charm.

"Oh man, places everyone!" Greg said as they all stood in front of it with Pearl holding a small cake. Soon, the light died down and all that was left was a familiar figure that the many recognized and smiled.

Standing at 10 tall, wearing a royal garb of many shades of pink, it matched her form perfectly. Her hair can be compared to actual cotton candy as it looked up high and curled nice. She was cute, innocent looking with a thin form like Pearl with a similar design in clothes. What stood out was her light pink "skin" and a large pink diamond in the lower half of her stomach.

Meet the youngest Diamond and ambassador to Earth, Pink Diamond!

**(*4)**

"WELCOME HOME PINK/MOM!" The group yelled at once, surprising the taller woman.

Pink stood up and then smiled, "Oh my goodness, you did all this for me?" She asked with a smile.

"Of course dear, we know how much you love a good party." Greg said, walking over and kissing Pink on the cheek, making her blush.

"Welcome home Pink." Pearl said with a smile as she set the cake down and hugged her friend.

"Hi mom!" Steven said, running over and jumping into her arms, the woman happily snuggling up to him.

"Hello Steven, hows my little rose doing?" Pink asked as she held her baby close while they all took a seat on the couch.

"I'm awesome! This weekend will be great, now that you're back!" Steven said, hugging Pink's neck. Pink smiled as she hugged back while the rest smiled at the sight of mother and son.

Now you may have questions, but let's just unravel more of this story as it goes. See you then~.

**A/N: Sorry I had to repost this, for some reason a huge chunk of the ending was gone and I had to put it back.**

**1\. Pink is more mature and smart, so she didn't leave Spinel behind, which I know you guys are happy to see.**

**2\. If he doesn't go to school, it wouldn't kill them to teach him at home.**

**3\. Greg's canon appearance is due to stress from the Gem's missions and Pink's secrets. This one fixes that. He looks like he did in the flashback episode when he met Rose.**

**4\. TBC...**


End file.
